emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6502 (15th March 2013)
Plot Brenda apologises to Dan for last night and is grateful for his support as he offers her a lift to the homeopath later. In the café, Bob assumes that Brenda has a date with Dan when she asks for the afternoon off and tells him it's personal. He feels completely betrayed. Soon afterwards, Bob sees Dan hugging Brenda and furiously pulls them apart. He yells at Dan, reminding him that he is supposed to be his mate before shoving him hard. As the men start a scuffle, Bob tells them that he won't stand in the way of true love and leaves, completely devastated. An angry Bob then goes back into the café and tells everyone that it's closed. Dan and Brenda try to talk sense into him but he refuses to listen. Later, Brenda and Dan hammer on the café door to speak to Bob, but he doesn't answer and Brenda knows she'll have to come clean. Meanwhile, Amy has been mulling over Val's offer to move to the B&B and is grumpy as Kerry thanks her for keeping out of her and Andy's way last night. She makes her mind up and tells Val and Eric that she's going to take the management job but dreads telling Kerry that she's moving out. Later, Amy is left with no option and admits to Kerry that she's moving out to the B&B when Kerry finds her guiltily dragging a suitcase down the stairs. Kerry is panicked at what she'll do without her. Upset, she follows Amy to the B&B but Amy refuses to cause a scene. Elsewhere, Sandy is upset when he finds out that he doesn't qualify for sheltered housing, while Paddy tells a dismayed Rhona that Katie's not going to make them sack Vanessa but she wants them to pay £5,000 to a horse charity. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden, lobby and living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Office *The Grange B&B - Dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,520,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes